Grenade
"A small handheld anti-personnel weapon designed to explode a short time after being thrown. Features damage rate for maximum destruction."'' - Weapon description '''Grenade' is a basic throwing weapon available in CrossFire. Description As its name suggests, this is a small hand-held grenade that explodes a few seconds after being thrown. It's quite powerful, being able to kill off weakened enemies in one hit and its splash damage is fairly wide, dealing additional damages to anyone nearby. Grenades will bounce off walls and terrains so players must take into account when aiming for a specific spot. In all CF versions, players will be given 2 free grenades upon creating their new account. Additional one can be bought from Item Shop, often costing 3000 GP each. Strategies The grenade in general is an effective weapon, but to gain kills might require much practice, skill, and/or luck. While it may be difficult, grenades can be tossed into snipers' camping position or enemies' hiding spots, and their options to escape are limited, which probably may score a Grenade Kill. Grenades are much effective against a group of enemies, but a common forgotten tip is that the grenades bounce more often, even its throwing range might be longer than the players expected. The grenade has the highest chance to kill garrisoned soldiers in constricted positions, such as small scale structures. Grenades are more often used to damage or kill enemies around corners by bouncing the grenade off of a wall. Grenades only deal 100 damage when landed directly below an enemy's feet unless he's armored, but is quite effective for wearing down enemies so they can be finished off with a few gunshots. Grenades are most effective if explode at its maximum throwing range as it gives little time to react and maximizes damage. MK2 Grenade Although not having an original variant, the MK2 Grenade is a separate grenade from the original variant as it has a pineapple shaped model. They are only available as Ranked Match prize for players who completed the Season with desired rank. Variants Default= Grenade_Anniversary_BagIcon.png|Anniversary File:OCTANE_GRENADE.png|Autumn Camo GRENADE-BALANCE_BI.png|Balance File:Grenade_balloon_Bagicon.png|Balloon File:BAMBOO G.png|Bamboo Cake File:BRONZE-G.png|Bronze File:GRENADE CANDY.png|Candy Grenade Candyfloss BagIcon.png|Candyfloss GRENADE-CFS_2013_BI.png|CFS 2013 GRENADE-CFS_2014_BI.png|CFS 2014 GRENADE-CFS_2014_BI.png|CFS 2014 Celebrate GRENADE-CFS_2015_BI.png|CFS 2015 GRENADE-CFS_2015_BI.png|CFS 2015 Celebrate GRENADE-CFS_2016_BI.png|CFS 2016 GRENADE-CFS_2016_BI.png|CFS 2016 Celebrate GRENADE-CFS_2017_BI.png|CFS 2017 GRENADE-CFS_2017_BI.png|CFS 2017 Celebrate Grenade_CFS_2018_Celebrate.png|CFS 2018 Grenade_CFS_2018_Celebrate.png|CFS 2018 Celebrate GRENADE-CHOCOLATE_BI.png|Chocolate File:CRYSTAL-G.png|Crystal Grenade_YellowCrystal_BagIcon_NoMark.png|Crystal Yellow DanoGrenade_BagIcon.png|Dano Grenade_Douyu.png|Douyu Grenade_Longzhu.png|Dragon Ball GRENADE-CF_BI.png|Đột Kích File:Easter Grenade.png|Easter Egg Grenade_Easter2015_BagIcon.png|Easter Egg 2015 File:AI GRENADE GOLD.png|Gold Grenade GoldDragon BagIcon.png|Gold Dragon File:GRENADE_HALLOWEEN.png|Halloween 2014 BI Halloween Nade 2016.png|Halloween 2016 Grenade_Halloween_2017.png|Halloween 2017 GRENADE-HEART_BI_2.png|Heart Grenade_Intel.png|Intel File:KISS-G.png|Kiss File:LOTUS G.png|Lotus Grenade_Lucky_BagIcon_CN.png|Lucky File:Grenade_Mooncake_BagIcon.png|Moon Cake File:NANOGRENADE.png|Nano Grenade_Nuclear.png|Nuclear File:ORIGIN-GRENADE.png|Octane Grenade_Penguin_Esport.png|Penguin ESport File:HE-G-PHOENIX.png|Phoenix Grenade-Prime.png|Prime File:GRENADE-QT.png|QT File:RABBIT G.png|Rabbit File:ROSE-G.png|Rose Grenade-S(Pmang).png|S File:SMILE G.png|Smile File:SILVER-G.png|Silver File:SNOW-G.png|Snowflake File:SOCCER G.png|Soccer File:Spring Grenade.png|Spring File:TH-GRENADE.png|TH Grenade_Huya.png|Tiger Tooth File:BUYWEAPON_INFO_Grenade_Valentine.png|Valentine 2016 Grenade_Valentine2017.png|Valentine 2017 VALENTINE_2019_GRENADE.png|Valentine 2019 GRENADE-WCG_BI.png|WCG GRENADE-WEM_BI.png|WEM File:GRENADE_XMAS.png|Xmas 2014 Grenade Xmas 2017.png|Xmas 2017 Grenade-Xmas_2019.PNG|Xmas 2019 |-| Iron Mace= IRON_MACE_BI.png|Iron Mace IRON_MACE-BLAZE_BI.png|Blaze IronMace_Gold_Skull_BagIcon.png|Gold Skull IRON_MACE-NEON_BI.png|Neon IronMace_RustyGoldSkull.png|Rusty Gold Skull Iron Mace Storm.png|Storm GRENADE_ARMOREDENGINEER.png|Armored Engineer |-| MK2= MK2_G_1VS1_ULTIMATE_GOLD.png|1VS1 Ultimate Gold MK2_G_1VS1_ULTIMATE_SILVER.png|1VS1 Ultimate Silver MK2Grenade_Diamond.png|Diamond MK2_Grenade_Orange.png|Orange MK2Grenade_PlatinumBlue.png|Platinum Blue MK2Grenade Purple.png|Purple Grenade_MK2_Red.png|Red MK2Grenade_UltimateGold.png|Ultimate Gold MK2Grenade_UltimateSilver.png|Ultimate Silver |-| Wide= Wide Grenade rrr.png|Wide WIDEGRENADE ARES.png|Ares WIDE_G_ARMORED_BEAST_NO_MARK.png|Armoured Beast BAG_WideGrenade-Chroma.png|Chroma WideGrenade_GoldPhoenix.png|Gold Phoenix Wide Grenade-Transformers 2.png|Transformers 2 |-| Other= Assassin_grenade_render.png|Assassin AI_GRENADE_BI.png|AI AI_Grenade_9th.png|AI 9th AI_GRENADE-GOLD_BI.png|AI Gold Grenade_Coin_BagIcon_CN.png|Coin File:CURSEDOLL G.png|Curse Doll EMP_BI.png|EMP File:FIRELUCKY_G.png|FC File:FIRECRACKER G.png|FC Red GRENADE-S.W.F.png|FOX BUYWEAPON_INFO_FrenchFries_Grenade_copy.png|French Fries (KFC) File:GHOST G.png|Ghost Grenade_Kunpeng.png|Kunpeng Grenade HongBao.png|Lucky Bag Grenade_HongBao_Gold.png|Lucky Bag Ultimate Gold File:BI Model24.png|Model 24 Parasite_Bomb.png|Parasite File:PUMPKIN G.png|Pumpkin Grenade_Rubber_Chicken.png|Rubber Chicken Ruby_Grenade.png|Ruby StunGrenade_Bagicon.png|Stun STUN_GRENDE_WIDE.png|Stun (Wide) Mos_Grenade_Bagicon.png|SIA Mos Grenade-UltimateGold Bagicon.png|SIA Ultimate Gold GRENADE-SOAP_BI.png|Soap File:Thrown_SOHG-Ghetto.png|Ghetto SOHG File:SPEEDILO-G.png|Speedilo Grenade_Spring_Doll.png|Spring Doll BigItemIcon_STICKBOMB.png|Sticky Trivia * The Grenade in CrossFire bears a close resemblance to the M67 Fragmentation Grenade made by the United States, although rather bulky. This fact was recently acknowledged with lots of newer reskin grenade being called M67-G followed by its skin name. * Interestingly, grenades are the only weapon in the game that damages the thrower and its allies, although killing allies with grenades is difficult. Often times in friendly matches, teammates will throw grenades where friendly snipers are positioned, either accidentally or intentionally, and critically hurt them which allows enemies to easily finish them off. ** Recent patches causes Grenade to behave differently against its thrower - now, it can only reduce thrower's HP down to 1, no matter how much HP they have in the beginning. This effectively makes grenade-suicide non-existence, although players can still be killed by teammates' grenade. It's still possible to suicide by grenade in CF China & CF Philippines, however. ** It's sometimes ended up killing a teammate and the sloppy thrower gets vote-kicked out. Often happens in more serious matches filled with major expert players. ** In Hero Mode X, grenades does not cause damage to you and other players, unlike in the classic Mutation Mode and variants where you can damage your teammates and perform grenade-suicide. * In small maps such as Egypt, Grenade Kills are more frequent to be scored since many players will throw grenades all over the place. Even if one survives an explosion, they will often be critically hurt as soon as they come out of the spawn. * There was a bug with special grenades (Purchased by cash, GP one won't work) that can kill teammates instantly if they are using 1-hit, recoil-less, or wall hacks. This makes "killing hackers" a funny and relaxing job, as you can sometimes score 3 to 4 kills if many of your teammates are hacking. It has been fixed quite some times ago. * CF Vietnam has fixed Grenade's sale price and players can only get 50 GP for selling a Grenade. This is presumably done to discourage farming new accounts to spin GP crates. ** Also in CF Vietnam, the pin pulling animation has been slowed down for unknown reason. And this is only happens on almost all old Grenade model (H.E Grenade). *** When CF Vietnam is in Open Beta, the pin pulling animation is as fast as other versions. It had been fixed several years later. *** The only grenades that are not effected by this are: Yellow Crystal Grenade, Balance Grenade, Halloween Grenades, Xmas Grenades and Valentine Grenades. * This grenade is also available in Battle Royale, but come with very high damage width. CF Vietnam (and other versions in future) also correctly named it as M67 Grenade. Also, the pin pulling animation is not being slowed down like its normal counterpart. Gallery Grenade HUD.png|HUD Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Thrown Category:Grenade